


O Caso da Outra Cinderela

by Kunogi_Haruyuki



Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki
Summary: Essa é a história de como um bruxo maléfico entediado decide ser uma fada madrinha e usa seu espelho para encontrar a sua Cinderela. Exceto que… o rapaz que ele escolheu na verdade não é uma Cinderela de verdade?
Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099424





	O Caso da Outra Cinderela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Cinderella Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979649) by [Kunogi_Haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki). 



> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. Follow @eiennosekai on Instagram to see my future arts and YOI related photos.

Era uma vez, um bruxo que gostava muito de fazer travessuras quando criança e adolescente. O nome dele é Victor Nikiforov e ele, agora com 28 anos, está completamente entediado de ser um bruxo temido por todos. 

"Espelho, espelho meu. Existe algo interessante para se fazer nos dias de hoje?" Ele pergunta ao seu fiel Espelho, que naquele exato momento está pintando as unhas com esmalte roxo purpurinado.

"Já se cansou das redes sociais, Mestre?" Georgi o Espelho pergunta, não desviando a atenção dele.

"Sim." O bruxo diz, se jogando de bruços na cama dele, fazendo bico. "Vídeos fofos de cachorrinhos já não me animam tanto."

"Isso é triste." O Espelho comenta, esticando a mão e admirando as unhas pintadas com um sorriso no rosto. "É lamentável perceber que o senhor não tem vida social."

"Ei! Eu tenho vida social sim!" Victor exclama, se erguendo um pouco da cama para olhar para o Espelho com raiva.

"Então me conte, mestre. Quantas pessoas você segue e é seguido de volta no Instagram?" O Espelho pergunta, olhando para ele seriamente, que volta a fazer bico.

"Uma pessoa. Você." O bico se intensifica, fazendo o Espelho soltar um longo suspiro.

"Mestre, eu sigo 578 pessoas além de você e mais de 2 bilhões me seguem de volta. Você…" Georgi começa a dizer, mas um barulho de notificação o interrompe.

Usando magia, ele faz seu telefone flutuar e tocar na tela, o fazendo erguer as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

"Oh, é verdade. Hoje é o dia em que as fadas do Reino de Yutopia escolhem as Cinderelas para as fadas que irão ser graduadas da Universidade de Fadas Madrinhas de Yutopia." O Espelho comenta, apreciando o que está lendo.

Cinderela é o termo usado para o humano de Terra Incógnita que precisa da ajuda de uma Fada Madrinha, não importando se é homem ou mulher. As fadas madrinhas tem uma semana para realizar três desejos da Cinderela, que geralmente termina em um dia que alguém da realeza de Terra Incognita.

"Ah, é verdade. Semana que vem é o aniversário do Príncipe Phichit Chulanont."

_ Cinderela? Fada Madrinha? _

E então Victor toma uma decisão importante. 

"É isso! Eu vou me tornar uma Fada Madrinha também!" Ele exclama, se sentindo empolgado e ignorando a rachadura que surge no vidro do espelho no exato momento em que ele derruba o telefone celular, que vai parar nas mãos do bruxo maléfico.

"Mestre, você por acaso bebeu minha vodka?" Georgi o espelho pergunta, o olhando friamente.

"Não?" Victor desvia o olhar e começa a assobiar, fingindo ser inocência.

Bem, ele não tomou agora, mas sim horas atrás, então está tudo bem. 

Victor aproveita para olhar a tela do celular, onde a foto de um rapaz de cabelos pretos bagunçados, bochechas super-fofas, olhos castanhos escuros e óculos de armação azul olha para a câmera

"Mestre, devo publicar nas minhas redes sociais o vídeo onde você fica chorando por causa de cachorrinhos por 10 horas seguidas?" O Espelho ameaça o próprio mestre, estalando os dedos no exato momento que Victor se ajoelha e chora pedindo perdão para pegar seu telefone celular de volta.

Obviamente Georgi posta o vídeo, como vingança. E ele acha que mestre dele não se atreveria a fingir ser uma Fada Madrinha e causar problemas. Mas ele muda de idéia imediatamente ao perceber que ele havia pego a sua mala de espaço infinito e começa a jogar diversas coisas nela, como roupas, sapatos, livros, um de seus caldeirões, frascos com ingredientes diferentes, diversas luminárias, comida de cachorro, uma garrafa de água, um busto…

"Mas que diabos?" O Espelho exclama, chocado ao ver o bruxo maléfico tentar colocar o busto na mala. "Para que diabos você está levando um busto?! Aliás, para onde você está indo?"

"Para o Reino de Terra Incógnita, meu caro Espelho. Minha Cinderela está me esperando." Victor, o Maléfico, finalmente fecha a mala e a trança. "Meu Yuuri está me aguardando."

"Yuuri?" Georgi pergunta, arregalando os olhos e voltando a olhar para o telefone celular, onde certamente a foto de um rapaz chamado Yuuri está sendo exibida. 

_ Yuuri, que definitivamente não é uma Cinderela. _

Mas antes que Georgi o Espelho pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Victor ergue o controle remoto do espelho e o desliga. 

"Isso é por ter postado o vídeo." Ele diz, desfilando para fora de sua torre.

Assobiando, ele invoca Makkachin, o familiar dele em forma de uma poodle marrom, que ao notar a mala na mão de Victor, solta um latido e começa a crescer de tamanho, o suficiente para a poodle o encher de lambidas. Obviamente o bruxo maléfico a enche de elogios e morre pela fofura dela.

"Makkachin, vamos para o Reino de Terra Incógnita." Victor declara, já em cima dela, apontando com o dedo indicador direito em uma direção completamente oposta de onde a Poodle está o levando. "Espera, que?! Não, Makka, o Reino é para lá."

Obviamente a direção apontada por ele está errada. Obviamente Makkachin sabe onde realmente fica o reino e ignora o mestre dramático dela.

A jornada leva 7 dias e termina com Makkachin o levando até uma pousada com fontes termais, onde Victor descobre que Yuuri trabalha ali junto com um outro rapaz. Obviamente, Victor aluga um quarto por uma semana e a primeira coisa que ele faz naquela manhã é ir relaxar nas fontes termais.

**~x~**

Yuuri Katsuki é um jovem fada de 23 anos, que só precisa completar essa Quest para finalmente se graduar da Universidade. Por uma semana, ele e outras fadas deve ser a Fada Madrinha de um humano que mora no Reino de Terra Incógnita, até que ele encontre sua alma gêmea que estará na festa de aniversário de 20 anos do Príncipe Chulanont. 

E obviamente, Yuuri tem o azar de ter sido escolhido para ajudar não só a alma gêmea do Príncipe Phichit, como também que tal alma gêmea não acredita em magia depois que anos atrás foi vítima de brincadeiras de um bruxo maléfico.

Como ele esperava, o primeiro encontro de Yuuri com Seung-Gil Lee foi curto e simples, terminando quando a Fada se apresenta para ele e é mandado embora imediatamente. Segundo Min-So Park, dona da pousada que Seung-Gil trabalha, ele é um garoto órfão e pobre, depois que a nobre Família Lee caiu quando os pais dele, que eram duques e governantes destas terras, morreram em um acidente. Ela revela que Seung-Gil sempre desejou ter a família Lee de volta ao que era antes.

Yuuri decide que precisa estudar sobre a família Lee primeiro e sobre o acidente dos pais dele, antes de tentar uma nova aproximação. Para isso, ele reserva um quarto na pousada e se oferece para preparar as refeições em troca. No primeiro dia, ele lê tudo o que está escrito em livros de História Yutopianos, e no segundo, todos os livros da Biblioteca de Hanguk, a cidade onde ele está naquele momento. No terceiro dia, ele usa de feitiços para encantar algumas pessoas e ter acesso a documentos importantes que estão em posse do atual governador. Inclusive do testamento que deixava claro que quando fizesse 18 anos, Seung-Gil assumiria a posição de Duque Lee e de governante de Hanguk. 

No quarto dia, o atual governante chora em vídeo, revelando que modificou a carruagem da família Lee, que tomou para si as riquezas e o poder da família e abandonou o pequeno Seung-Gil na pobreza. Ele é preso e Seing-Gil se torna o novo Duque e governante de Hanguk. No quinto dia, Yuuri encontra um pequeno Poodle marrom na rua e após dar banho, água e comida, decide ficar com ele. Graças a isso, ele descobre que Seung-Gil também gosta de cachorros e finalmente o rapaz aceita a presença da Fada.

**...**

"Meu nome é Yuuri Katsuki e sou a sua Fada Madrinha durante o período de 7 dias, que irá terminar nesta segunda-feira. No início, as Fadas devem cumprir três desejos dos humanos e no seu caso, graças a senhorita Min-So, eu realizei o seu primeiro desejo." Yuuri explica para Seung-Gil, que apenas afirma com a cabeça para ele. "Além disso, um de seus desejos deve estar relacionado à sua alma gêmea, que estará presente no banquete do aniversário do Príncipe Chulanont, onde você deve ir participar."

"Que saco." Seung-Gil resmunga, soltando um longo suspiro. "Você tem as minhas roupas para amanhã?"

"Sim, eu já tenho tudo preparado para o banquete." Yuuri sorri para ele, sem imaginar o caos que irá acontecer no dia seguinte por causa de um certo bruxo maléfico.

**~x~**

Yuuri acorda cedo e decide ir tomar banho nas fontes termais da pousada antes de tomar café da manhã e iniciar os últimos preparativos. Mas para a surpresa dele, há um outro homem mergulhando em uma das piscinas, de longos cabelos prateados e… por que que ele está olhando para Yuuri daquele jeito?

Como se ele tivesse encontrado sua presa favorita?

"Yuuuuuuuuui-ri~!" O homem exclama, se levantando e esticando o braço direito dele para que a mão dele fique na direção da Fada. "A partir de agora, eu serei a sua Casa Madrinha!"

Yuuri, de olhos e boca arregalados, não está entendendo o que diabos está acontecendo ali. Como ele, uma Fada Madrinha, tem uma Fada Madrinha? Além disso, por que diabos ele ainda está pelado? Por que ninguém tá aparecendo para quebrar aquele clima bizarro que está acontecendo?

"Eh?" É a única coisa que Yuuri começa a falar, enquanto enquanto em sua cabeça, milhares de pensamentos correm loucamente.

"Não se preocupe. Eu te farei a perfeita Cinderela." Naquele momento, Yuuri sente um arrepio percorrer o corpo dele. 

_ Isso… não é nada bom.  _

É o que ele pensa ao sair da área das fontes termais, ignorando completamente o homem de cabelos prateados.

**…**

"Por que diabos ele está aqui?" Seung-Gil pergunta, ao notar o novo hóspede dormindo na sala de banquete após o banho. 

"Ao que parece, ele quer ser minha Fada Madrinha." Yuuri comenta, soltando um longo suspiro e massageando a testa ao sentir dor de cabeça.

"E isso é possível?" Seung-Gil pergunta, notando a frustração da Fada Madrinha dele. "Ele é o Bruxo Maléfico Victor Nikiforov, não uma fada."

"Não. E eu serei punido se isso chegar aos ouvidos da Academia." Yuuri responde, se levantando após terminar o café da manhã.

"E o que pretende fazer com ele agora?" Seung-Gil pergunta, recolhendo a louça.

"Deixa ele aí. Se dermos sorte, ele não irá nos incomodar." Yuuri comenta, indo lavar a louça do café da manhã.

Yuuri deveria ter realizado que a sorte dele não duraria muito. Principalmente quando o tal Bruxo Maléfico acorda no exato momento em que Yuuri e Seung-Gil se preparam para sair.

"Hein? O que está acontecendo?" Ele pergunta, coçando os olhos.

"Nós vamos ao banquete do Príncipe Chulanont." Yuuri responde a ele, ajustando a gravata de Seung-Gil. "Ok, estamos prontos."

"Espera, que?" Victor exclama, olhando de Seung-Gil, que está usando calça, sapatos, colete, gravata e luvas pretas e camisa azul clara, para Yuuri, que está usando roupas simples. "Não, isso está errado! Isso não é possível!"

"Nós estamos indo agora. Até logo, senhora Min-So." Yuuri o ignora novamente, mas algo de errado acontece.

De repente, uma magia poderosa envolve Yuuri, o fazendo surgir usando roupas formais em tons azuis em cima de Seung-Gil, que acaba se transformando em… um cavalo?

"Ótimo." Victor exclama, satisfeito, usando novamente sua mágoa para os teletransportar até o castelo da Família Chulanont.

**…**

"Aquele maldito!" Yuuri exclama, com veias saltando na testa.

"Pelo menos ele agilizou nossa viagem. Aliás, meu último desejo é que você faça ele pagar por ter me transformado em cachorro." Seung-Gil comenta, já humano após Yuuri ter realizado o segundo desejo dele. "Vamos lá?"

"Sim." Yuuri diz, limpando a garganta e respirando fundo para anunciar em voz alta. "Introduzindo o novo Lorde de Hanguk, Lorde Seung-Gil Lee."

Imediatamente as pessoas começam a se virar na direção deles e Yuuri percebe que, mesmo que ele ainda esteja desconfortável em ser o centro das atenções, Seung-Gil na verdade está olhando atentamente para uma das pessoas ali presentes. Para o Príncipe Phichit Chulanont. 

E com isso, Yuuri agora só precisa esperar passar da meia noite. Ele se prepara para voar em direção a pousada, quando se depara com o Bruxo Malévolo, que surge usando uma versão lilás das roupas dele. Victor, que se assusta ao ver ele, grita e cai no chão.

"Você… Asas?" Ele pergunta, pálido. "Você está voando?"

"Sim." Yuuri inclina o rosto para ele, sério. "Afinal eu sou uma Fada."

"Você é uma Fada? Não um humano?" Victor pergunta, apavorado.

"Eu sou a Fada Madrinha de Seung-Gil Lee, que é a minha Cinderela." Yuuri responde para ele, franzindo a testa.

"Mas… no site estava a sua foto!" Victor exclama, se colocando de pé.

"E embaixo da foto, tem todas as minhas informações. Principalmente o fato de que eu sou do reino de Yutopia." Yuuri responde friamente, soltando um longo suspiro. "Pelo menos você não chegou a interferir tanto na minha tarefa."

"Oh." Victor abaixa o rosto, envergonhado. "Desculpa. Eu não queria causar problemas. E agora?"

"Agora eu acho que serei punido, pois certamente a sua interferência foi notificada para a escola. Eu e você seremos punidos por isso. No meu caso, o resultado será menor do que o normal e eu terei que passar por uma avaliação pela diretoria da escola se quiser me graduar." Yuuri explica, cruzando os braços. "No seu caso, você será obrigado a ser um professor da Academia, com a única exceção que você não receberá nada."

"Eu não me importo." Victor diz, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Afinal isso finalmente irá acabar com o tédio dele. 

Anos depois, no casamento de Phichit e Seung-Gil, Victor e Yuuri começam a namorar, e eles irão viver felizes para sempre. 


End file.
